After I seen you as friend I want more
by mellitalove
Summary: friends or something more? Karin and Kazune have been best friends since they can remember.But Karin is in love with Kazune. But he has a girlfriend that he loves right? If so why does he get mad when Karin is with any guy..even when they are still friend
1. Chapter 1

**After I seen you as friend I want more **

**chapter1**

Hi guys this is my new story am still be doing the another story and this is a story about Karin and kazune sorry that the name sounds weird.

* * *

Years and Years has past...

I found myself in my senior year. As I saw now, my love of my life Karin, with not only her long time boyfriend, Jin but with my ex-girlfriend and Micchi.

Did I fall that low?

Not only was the fact of me being the third wheeler for everything bothered me but also, the way I was dragged long as well was... annoying..

I looked outside the window but I still couldn't help to hear there chats.

"Where are we exactly going tonight!" Karin exclaimed.

"Well who knows If I get lucky tonight then well the both of us can go the nearest hote-"

"Jin! You prev!"

"Well aren't going to Yuuki's party or am I wrong?" Micchi pondered.

"No yes we are Look there is his house." Himeka said

(Karin knocking on the door)

"Is everything right Kazune?" I heard Karin say. I looked at her smiling looking at me through the mirror.

"Yeah." Little did she know that my feelings where still strong after all the years that have gone by...

"let me help you with the tie"

"Karin can you remember that time….when it all started between us"

(kazune looking at a picture)

"yeah I can still remember it"

(Karin putting her head on kazune shoulder and both holding hands)

The story starts…..

"Karin! Are you ready?" Her mom yelled.

"Almost mom!" Said Karin putting her earring on.

Karin is a typical teen soon to be high school-er.

"Hurry or your going to miss your graduation! And you work so har-"

"Mom I am right behind you." Karin was wearing a light blue dress. It up to her knee and it looked like silk. She wore a bow on with her loose hair.

"You look beautiful Hon, Lets go!" Karin mom said as she pushed her though the door.

"don't forget to take your camera" (mum throwing the camera).

"yeah thanks mom"

-after the graduation.

"Yo Karin!" Kazune exclaimed as he walked towards her.

"Oh hi Kazune..." Karin said blushing. Kazune was her best friend since the Kinder well, before that since their moms were best friends. Also Karin developed a crush for Kazune but he didn't know that.

"so you brought you camera"

"yeah so do you want to get a picture tog-..."

"yeah sure I'll put my arm around and you press your and i'll press my button"

"ok"(blushing)

"1...2...3..chesse"both of them.

"ah this picture is great this is a keeper for sure... hey what's wrong Aren't you happy we finally get into high school!" Kazune said as he punched her.

"Ow! That hurts! Why are you so happy anyways?"

"Because guess what!"

"What!"

"Remember Himeka?"

Himeka was the school smart pants. She was the A student in every class. She was also Kazune's crush...since the 3th grade. karin wasn't very fond of her.. Because that's all what Kazune would talk about Himeka this Himeka that. It was the only thing he would talk about.

"Yeah, yeah. What about her?" Karin said rudely.

"Well I asked her out before the graduation and she said yes!" Kazune said happily.

Karin gulped this was her chance..."Cool... But I lik- "

"Kazune!" Himeka said waving at him.

"Himeka!" Kazune said as he walked towards her.

Karin stood there. Her vision got blurry as she thought that Kazune would always see her as a friend. She always wanted to tell him she loved him but something always would come up. But this time he was with a girlfriend. And it was harder to confess now...

"Hey Karin!" Said Jin tapping Karin's shoulder. Karin wiped her eyes and turned around.

"What do you want Jin" Said Karin annoyed.

Jin looked at her with a smirk it was another of those days "Will you go out with me" Said Jin.

"For the 286th time... No." Said Karin smiling as she walked away. But she always liked to keep him around for fun.

"It's 286th! Aww come on Karin give me a chance I can change!" Jin said as he walked after Karin.

"No and no but I'll think about it."

"so is that an yes?"

"i said I'll think about it!"

"fine but a piture ok"

"1...2...3. cheese" both of them and jin gave karin a kiss on the cheek

"idiot!"

"I am back." Said Kazune as he walked up toward Karin.

"Oh hi again." Said Karin as she smiled at him

Kazune blushed as he finally noticed how cute Karin looked. "H-himeka just wanted to congratulate me.."

"Ah... Um good luck with your girlfriend" Karin looked at him as he looked at her. It was like if they were trying to say some thing but they couldn't...

"Back to me!" Said Jin as he came between them.

"I thought you left." Karin said annoyed.

"Nope still here."

"Well leave." Said Karin.

"Not until... You give me another kiss" Jin said smirking

"No."

"Yes."

"Uh...no"

"Come on..." Said Jin.

"She said no." Kazune said as he got between them.

"Fine but this is not over." Jin said. He wasn't going let Kazune realize that he indeed is in love with Karin. Karin was going to be his sooner or later.

"Thanks Kazune you really didn't have to-"

"No problem. Anything to help my best friend!"

Karin frowned she didn't want to be just friends. She looked at Kazune and smiled "How about we go to carnival " Karin winked.

Kazune chucked. "Sure! I am going to ask my mother." Kazune went to look for his mom.

Karin smiled of the thought that she will finally be alone with Kazune.

-at the carnival

"Ha I got more tickets than you Kar-in" Kazune smirked

Karin blushed "No you didn't" Karin said as she took his tickets.

"Hey those tickets are mine!"

"Well, not anymore!" Karin said as she ran.

"Hey come back here!" Kazune said as he started to chase Karin.

"You can't get me haha." Said Karin.

"Are you sure?" Said Kazune dropping her down with himself as well.

"Ow your heavy! Get off me!" Said Karin. She opened her eyes and saw she was face to face to Kazune, who was in top with her. She blushed and tried to get up but couldn't

"Give me my the tickets then." Said Kazune smirking.

"No."

"Well I am not getting of then."

"Fine then... Oh, look it's Himeka." Karin said as she pointed to the right.

"Huh? Where?" Kazune said standing up. "I don't see her here..." Mumbled Kazune. He turned around and saw a note "Huh?"

Dear Kazune,

You are Very Slow...

-Love Karin.

P.S Thanks for your tickets!

"Karin! I will get you for this!" Kazune said as he started to look for Karin.

After he found Karin and later on they went there- on the way home

"That was fun!" Karin said as she hugged the teddy bear she got with Kazune's tickets.

"Yeah I guess.." Kazune said as he looked at karin hugging the bear she got.

(Karin's mom in the car)

"I am glad you guys had fun!." Karin's mom laughed as she saw Karin with the bear. "Kazune, here's we are at your house and here your mother's phone she left it and also tell your mother I said hi alright!"

"Ok, Bye." said Kazune as he opened the door

"Kazune!" said Karin before he closed the door.

"What?"

"My house next week?"

"Ok." Kazune smiled "Bye Karin." Kazune said closing the door.

"Kazune is a good boy." Karin's mom said as soon as she started to drive again.

"Yeah I know..." Karin said as she looked out the window

* * *

new story

Hoped you liked it I know that its like me tell you the story is that in the 2nd person well I dunno but I think I might or might not do that again!

Please comment the story by mellitalove


	2. worried about the truth

**After I seen you as friend I want more **

Hi guys sorry I didn't update because I was playing my favourite game finally fantasy xiii-2 and I have the pov in this story ! Yeah lets start

and also guy thanks for reading my story please leave a comment after the story!

* * *

Karin pov

_I wonder if kazune will ever come to my house_

_staying in my bed and watching the ceiling its so boring….. uh and there isn't anything to do here._

But what if kazune is free, I should call him..

(Karin calling kazune home)

"hello"

"hello mrs kujyou"

"oh hello Karin is-"

"uh well is kazune there?"

"sorry Karin I haven't seen him"

"oh"

"but you should give him a call or should I give him a call?"

"oh I'll call him so don't worry"

"ok bye Karin"

(both closing down the phone)

(Karin calling kazune)

"hello kazune"

"oh hi Karin what's wrong?"

"well I was wondering that if its ok that you can come to my house?"

"oh Karin am sorry"

"huh why?"(shocked)

"well am kind of with himeka well-"

"oh its ok sorry I didn't mean to ask for your trouble"

"huh what do you mean kar-"

"bye kazune have a great date with himeka"(quickly)

(Karin closing the phone)

_Why himeka why….. why her its always her why why why I hate her!_

_Its all because of her that I lost kazune I wish she said no to him…._

_But I can't turn back time _

_And it like destiny telling me that I shouldn't be with kazune…_

_Then who?_

Kazune pov

(kazune at himeka party at gold green park)

"I wonder what was that all about?"

"huh kazune who was that?"

(himeka grabbing my arms)

"oh that ….it was Karin?"

"uh why did she call you?

"she just asked me if I can come to her house"

"oh so what did you say?"

"well I told her I was busy and I couldn't come…"

"ok that great we should go to my father"

"but himeka why did you drag me along here?"

"well I wanted my father to see you in person"

"huh well that not very necessary!"

"come kazune"

(himeka pulling kazune toward himeka's father)

"oh father this is the boy that you wanted to meet"

"oh hello sir my name is kazune kujyou it's a pleasure to meet you"

(pushing my black tie up)

"hello kazune it's a pleasure to meet you too.. himeka you can leave.

(shaking hand)

"but may I ask you something mr kujyou"

"uh what is it sir"

"I headed that you are very smart so I was wondering if you know my surname?"

"huh it's kuj-"

"so you finally found out huh?"

"sir what do you mean …?"

"your father was my bother and himeka is your cousin"

"but himeka has a different surname"

"yes her mother and I divorced when she was young so her surname was changed but sometime its kujyou"

"oh I didn't know that does himeka know..?"

"yes kind of"

"oh but why did himeka said yes to my confess?"

"I don't you should ask her when I found out that himeka was dating you I was completely shocked that why I wanted to see you"

"are you telling me that I shouldn't date hime-?"

"no of course not am just glad that it's a person that I know who is going out with my daughter"

"yeah…"

_Its so boring and there isn't anyone that I know here … but right now I want to know why did himeka said yes to my confess and why she didn't tell me that we were cousins._

_Right now I want to be with Karin I miss her…..she way fun then this stupid party _

"kazune is that you?"

"huh nishikiori what are **you** doing here?"

"well my uncle dragged me along to this party but what are you doing here?"

"well…..meted himeka's father" (crossing my arms)

"you meted him"

"yeah"

"so what did he say?"

"something that socked me"

"huh …..(few minutes later)…..WHAT! REALLY"

"yeah its all true so now I need to know why did himeka said yes to my confess"

"oh what a story"

"story where did you get that from?"

"well doesn't this only happens in a story?"

"well I don't know…"

Karin pov

_Uh what to do am still doing the same thing again _

(Karin phone ringing)

"hello"

"hey my goddesses"

"what do you want jin am kind of busy"

"doing what?"

"my homework of course!"

"Karin you never do your homework"

"what…huh ok but why did you call me and WHO TOLD YOU MY NUMBER!"

"well about that I asked micchi…"

_Stupid micchi_

"well Karin you are free right….I know you are"

"how?"

"open your window"

_(opening the window)_

"hey"

"JIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE TREE! GET DOWN FORM THERE OR ELSE YOU'LL GET HURT!_"_

"sorry sorry fine I will but you have to come here first"

"fine!"

_(Karin going to where jin is…..)_

"idiot why did you do that?"

"I think its more romantic this way huh"

"no its not"

"but you did say for the first time to get down or else I'll get hurt…"

"ok but why did you do up in the tree?"

"so that I know if you aren't lying too me and also so that you can come here"

_Wow he has a good point _

"ok so am already here why won't you come down now"

"fine am coming"

(jin climbing down)

"jin what if I didn't come?"

"you will because I trust you…..

"really…so why did you call me?"

"oh so that we can go on a date!"

"what!"

(jin grab Karin hand)

_Jin!_

Jin pov (when he was thinking the plan)

_Uh this is sooo boring being alone I really want to know Karin number I wonder if micchi has it?_

(jin calling micchi)

"hello"

"hello micchi"

"jin what is it now? You still couldn't get hanazono"

"nop but I got a brilliant idea"

"what?"

"yup a brill-"

"jin I headed you but what's the idea?"

"go on a date with her"

"that will never happen in a millions of years"

"that will I will prove it too you I'll take a picture of me and Karin smooching"

"what!"

"but first do you got her phone number?"

"yeah but Karin told me not to tell you"

"I know but I really need it please"

"no jin"

"please"

"no"

"please pretty-pretty please"

"fine here I'll send it to you and don't forget the picture thing"

"ok sure I will!"

(Jin got the number and start walking towards Karin's house)

_Uh what am I going to do….I actually haven't got a plan and the part with the smooching i was only trying to act cool uhh…._

_I haven't got anything the only thing I got is her number…. stupid me _

_(at Karin's front door)_

_Should I knock or shout out her name or give her a call?_

_Uh… Karin ?_

_I should climb up in this tree to see if she in her room_

_Uh I can see her! _

_Wait I got it!_

(Jin calling Karin)

"hello"

"hey my goddesses"

_My goddesses of love!_

"what do you want jin am kind of busy"

_Busy! she's never busy that's the first time hearing that_

"doing what?"

"my homework of course!"

_What that's fake_

"Karin you never do your homework"

"what…huh ok but why did you call me and WHO TOLD YOU MY NUMBER!"

_I can't tell lies to my goddesses even thought she said one_

"well about that I asked micchi…"

"well Karin you are free right….I know you are"

"how?"

"open your window"

_(opening the window)_

"hey"

"JIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE TREE! GET DOWN FORM THERE OR ELSE YOU'LL GET HURT!_"_

"sorry sorry fine I will but you have to come down first"

_I won't until she comes here_

"fine!"

_(Karin going to where jin is…..)_

"idiot why did you do that?"

Yes she came!

"I think its more romantic this way huh"

"no its not"

"but you did say for the first time to get down or else I'll get hurt…

"ok but why did you do up in the tree?"

"so that I know if you aren't lying too me and also so that you can come here"

"ok so am already here why won't you come down now"

"fine am coming"

_My goddesses cares about me!_

(jin climbing down)

"jin what if I didn't come?"

"you will because I trust you…..

"really…so why did you call me?"

"oh so that we can go on a date!"

"what!"

(jin grab Karin hand)

Jin!

_Yes to the amazing date!_

* * *

_thanks again for reading my u know what but this means a lot to me...and sorry for writing the story late..._


	3. date with jin?

**After I seen you as friend I want more **

Hi guys sorry I didn't update ok here it is sorry it was short..

* * *

Normal pov

(Jin dragging Karin somewhere)

"jin let go"

"nop until we get there"

"where?"

"a place …somewhere"

"what but where"

(looking confused)

"umm I'll tell you if you give me a kiss.."

"no!"

"see"

"ok but let go of my hand first"

"nop"

"why?"

"because you're run away"

"uh"

"but you're hurting my hand!"

"uh sorry but we're nearly there"

"but where?"

"somewhere"

"WHERE!"

"gold green park"

"why there?"

"because it romantic there"

"fup"

"come on"

"wha!"

(at the front gate)

"ok here we are so can we go now"

"not until we look around"

"what…fine"

"great"

(both of them looking around)

"the flower are beautiful"

(Karin smelling the flowers)

"yeah"

(jin looking at a party)

"looks like there's a party going on huh"

"yeah"

"should we leave let get something to eat"

"ok"

Kazune pov

"huh micchi at least you're here"

"yeah"

(kazune looking the phone)

"hey kazune what wrong?"

"oh nothing"

"are you still upset about himeka not telling you were both cousin?"

"no.."

"ok then what is it?"

"don't know"

"ummm.."

"well I'll just go back to the party"

(kazune Turning around)

"wait kazune look"

"what?"

"Karin is with jin"

"WHAT!"

"where!"

"over there"

"huh"

_What!_

"it can't be.."

(kazune started to walk forward)

"kazune where are you going?"

"to see if that's Karin or not"

"but what about the party?"

"just tell himeka I went somewhere or make something up.."

"idiot!"

"what"

(micchi started to walk with kazune)

"micchi stay here"

"ok but I have to tell you something.."

"what?"

"uh"

"COME ON MICCHI I DON'T GOT ALL DAY!

"fine do you love himeka"

"uh I…"

"I haven't finished yet or Karin?"

"huh"

"do you love himeka or Karin?"

"w-well its himeka of course"

"then why are you after Karin then?"

"because she is going out with that stupid idiot"

"…."

"if that is true"

"but why do you care?"

"because we are best friends and I know Karin when we were young"

"that it."

"huh"

"is that the only reason"

"reason- yeah"

"so why do you care about her love life"

"love life.."

"fine go.."

(at the background himeka sees them)

"micchi kazune what are you both doing out here?"

"uh we were talking about school right kazune"

"uh yeah"

Jin pov

(both walking together)

"come get your warm Taiyaki"

"Karin would you like Taiyaki?"

"uh yeah"

(both of them walking towards the stand)

"madam can I have two Taiyaki"

"ohh you're both so pretty together are you both boyfriend and girlfriend"

"uh umm Karin"

(Karin started to blush and looked down)

"oh so nice here"

"thanks"

(both of them sat on the bench)

"uh so how's the Taiyaki?"

"nice"

(jin stared at his phone)

"Karin there's some Taiyaki on your face"

"huh"

(jin was in front of Karin's face and started to touch it)

"hey Karin… close your eyes.."

"huh.."

"please"

"uh..umm"(blushing)

"please"

"ok"

(jin slowly started to touch Karin's lip's and pressed his lips against her)

(Karin started to close her eye)

(and slowly jin took a picture)

(Karin broke the kiss)

"sorry Karin"

"its ok… we should be getting back"

"uh yeah I'll walk you home"

"uh no thanks I'll walk by myself"

"are you sure?"

"uh yeah"

"Karin I should be coming with you?"

"huh why?"

"because am a boy and that's what boys have to do"

"oh ok.."

(Karin and jin started to walk home together)

"so here we are"

"thanks jin"

"no problem…uh Karin"

"yeah"

"sorry about you know what"

"its ok by jin"

_YESSSSSSSS! Finally I got a kiss from Karin this is like a dream a magical, brilliant dream and the goddesses of love I finally kissed her. _

(jin sent the picture to micchi)

_There micchi I told you she'll kiss me!_

Karin pov

Am so speechless nothing is in my mind

(lining against the door)

"what just happened back there"

_could he be my destiny guy?_

(Karin touched her lips)

"Something wrong about this in my heart.."

* * *

thanks for reading my story and am sooo sorry that its short and also making jin kiss karin please forgive me i know it kazunexkarin story so don't worry please leave a comment after reading this story from **mellitalove**


	4. what happened!

**After I seen you as friend I want more **

Hi guys sorry I didn't update ok here it is **please comment after reading this story**!

* * *

Kazune pov

(kazune in his bedroom)

Was that Karin I saw..

Can it be?

(knock*)

"kazune dear can I come in"

"yeah sure mom"

"so how the party?"

"it was fine ..I guess"

"huh what happened"

"you know the girl am dating right?"

"himeka right?"

"yeah"

"what about her?"

"well today I talked to her father and he told me that we're both cousins"

"oh honey are you ok"

"well kind of"

"oh"

"well we can't blame dad whose in heaven"

"yes.."

(kazune's mom puts his laundry basket next to his desk)

"oh yes Karin did she call you"

"yeah she did"

"so why did she call you for"

"…"

"kazune! Are you listening?"

"huh its….its. Nothing"

"ok I'll be going shopping do you need anything?"

"no…"

"ok"

"huh"

"and kazune it would be nice if you visited Karin house once in awhile"

"yeah"

"ok am leaving, there is chicken sandwich in the fridge"

"thanks"

( kazune mom leaves)

Should I ask her if she went to the gold green park

But why was she there

(kazune calling Karin)

"hello.."

"hi Karin"

"hi kazune so how was your date with himeka?"

"uh fine"

"so why did you call me?"

"uh.."

"oh let me guess something funny happened at your date"

"uh no"

"is it something you saw?"

"well kind of"

"huh what?"

"Karin were you at the gold green park?"

"huh!"

"were you"

"um"

"Karin?"

"why do you ask?"

"because I think I saw you there?"

"ok"

"so was it yo-"

"uh I need to go mom is calling me for dinner bye kazune"

"Karin wait"

"bye"

(Karin closed the phone)

What was that. Karin

uh this is so annoying

She's annoying uh

Karin!

Karin pov

(Karin went to her bedroom)

Jin kissed me

I thought this won't be happening in a millions of years

But what just happened 25mintures ago was… was uh!

But this will help me forgot my love for kazune!

Yeah it will

I should support this.

(kazune called Karin)

"hello"

"hi Karin"

Ka-kazune! Why did he call me..

Wait he went on a date with himeka I wonder how it went?

"hi kazune so how was your date with himeka?"

"uh fine"

"so why did you call me?"

"uh.."

"oh let me guess something funny happened at your date"

"uh no"

Then…uh

"is it something you saw?"

"well kind of"

"huh what?"

"Karin were you at the gold green park?"

What was he there at gold green park too.!

"huh!"

I think that were kazune and himeka had their date..

"were you"

Why is he asking me?

"um"

Why should he know

"Karin?"

"why do you ask?"

"because I think I saw you there?"

"ok"

Leave me alone kazune you don't even care about me anymore!

"so was it yo-"

"uh I need to go mom is calling me for dinner bye kazune"

"Karin wait"

"bye"

Why does he even care.. he has his own girlfriend and he should cherish his moment with her…

I should just ignore kazune from now on..

Am just his childhood friend….

well anyways I should forgot about him and start a new life right here right now.

Jin pov

(jin starts jumping and laughing around and people starts staring)

"sorry!"

(jin runs to his house)

"what a strange kid"

"yeah"

(jin went to his bed)

Ah what a great day

This is the best day of my life

And I went on my first time date with Karin my goddesses

I had my first time walk with Karin

I had my first time holding Karin's hand

I had my first time eating with Karin

And also I had my first kiss with …..KARIN!

(jin starts throwing pillows in the air)

Ahh everything its my first time with my goddesses

"jin what are you doing?"

"huh..sis"

"you're acting even more strange" (lining against the door)

"wha"

"mom! jin is acting even more strange!"

"what now…jin what's with the pillows"

"they aren't pillows mom they are flowers"

"mom what's wrong with him!"

"I have no idea.."

"I had the best day of my life"

"huh?"

"I went on a date"

"oh my, my son went on a date!

(hugged jin)

"oh a date let me guess you went with the fat dinner lady at you old school"

"what no of course not!"

"oh then the garage lady?"

"what no!"

"then who"

"Karin"

"Karin that girl who always says no to your confess"

"aww honey"

"watermelon head you look like a vampire with that stupid make up on"

"shut up! Mom tell him to stop calling me that!"

"oh don't listen to her darling so what did you do"

" mom !..uh yeah what did you do idiot!"

"don't listen to your big sis come on"

"well do you want it in full detail or not so much detail"

"full detail honey"

"what no that will be to long remember last time his full detail explaining his plan for hold his hands with Karin that lasted for 2 hours!"

"oh yes but this his first date with Karin"

"huh fine.."

"thank you finally I can start!"

"well I wanted to go on a date with Karin but I didn't have her number but one of my friend micchi had it".

"huh two idiots guys"

"honey you're ruining the story!"

"sorry"

"um"(snickering)

"stop it both of you… jin carry and don't disturb him"

"fine"

"ok after micchi gave me the number I went to Karin house"

"idiot you had her number why didn't you call her!"

"I told you to stop it!"

"thanks mom.. when I was in front of the door I had a plan it was to climb the tree and see in she was in her bedroom when I saw her in her bedroom that's when I called her on the phone, I told her to open her window and when she saw me in the tree she was scared she told me to get down I told her to come down there where I was after that she came. That's when I came down she asked me why did I called her so I told her so that we can go on a date".

"you're a pervert looking at a girl's bedroom!"

"oh honey that soo sweet!"

"mom!"

"so me and Karin were walking and that's when I holed her hand"

"how cute where was your date?"

"at the gold green park"

"oh ok"

"why didn't you take her to a hunted house and leave her there to die wait! You can die with her that will be romantic"

"shut up watermelon head"

"idiot!"

"both of you stop it jin carry on"

"after we both looked around the park we were both hungry that's when we saw the Taiyaki stand the lady on the Taiyaki stand told us that we were both pretty girlfriend and boyfriend".

Ha-ha beat that watermelon head!

"yeah pretty you…huh.. such a lie"

"you know what I just remembered… I told you to stop talking!"

"sorry mum"

"me and Karin were both eating the Taiyaki that when…"

"that when what?"

"that when.."

"what you idiot!"

"that when we both kissed"(blushing)

"WHAT!"(both of them and shocked)

"you-you're lying"

"no am not"

"yes you are"

"no of course not"

"then show me evidence"

"honey how can he show you evidence"

"see he didn't even kiss her such an idiot"

The picture…the picture from my phone

"I do got evidence"

"what"

(jin takes out his phone and goes through his images and shows them the picture)

"here watermelon head"

"shut up"

(jin's sister looks at the picture)

"wha"(spechless)

"let me see honey"

(jin's mom looks at the picture)

"oh honey that sooo roman-tic!"

"thanks mom see watermelon head"

"uhh stop calling me that!"

"oh my big cute huggable boy you even got a cute girlfriend!

"uh they make the worst couple ever"

"shut up watermelon head"

"you two won't even last two days together"

"huh"

"by then you'll be lonely crying in your room in that corner over there"

"be quite now… jin how about you give her a gift"

"thanks mom"

(jin hugs his mom)

"and guess what mom I had my first time everything with Karin

"even the thing"

"no but go away watermelon head!"

"jin let's go and get her the gift!"

"yep"

(jin and his mother leave)

"uh jin you're an idiot".

* * *

hello fans!

Thank you for reading my story this is my first time writing it sooo long and it made me happy uh kind of... am so happy that people are supporting my stories thank you and also sorry jin had the longest part! And Karin for supporting for jin's love but if you like it or not please tell me.. it will really help if people comment my story it shows that you read my story's and I have you support but still thank you sooo much by mellitalove keep fighting!

new characters!...

jin's sister- shes older then jin by 4 years by.. very bossy and shes very mature her nickname is "watermelon" head used by jin since her face look like a watermelon and she calls her brother a "idiot".

jin's mother-shes really caring about jin and loves him so much she hates when jin and his sister fight..

hoped you enjoyed reading about them


	5. jin's gift

**After I seen you as friend I want more **

Hi guys sorry I didn't update ok here it is **please comment after reading this story also visit my website please its on my main page **!

PLEASE VISIT MY WEBSITE you guys can read my fan fiction stories in to manga version!

Jin pov

(jin and his mother outside getting ready to go)

"mom wait" said jin sister.

"what is it?"

"can I come"

"what go away watermelon head"

"shut up idiot"

"sure"

"thanks mom just wait for me"

(5 minutes later)

"ready"

Uh why does she has to come?

(jin and his mother and his sister in the car)

"mom anyways what are we buying?"

"oh you'll see"

"ok but where are we going?"

"the mall of course stupid "

"shut up…does this come out of my money or are you buying it?"

"will see"

"ok…"

(jin mother driving the car and jin and his sister at the back)

"why are you coming watermelon head?"

"because I want to buy something…the.."

"uhh.."

(jin mother phone starts to ring)

"mom your phone is ring"

"yeah I know let me just put on my Bluetooth"

"ok"

(jin mother talking on the Bluetooth-headset)

"yeah..ok I got it"

"what's wrong mom?"

"there is an emergency at the company so I have to go back"

"what about the mall?"

"watermelon head I was post to be going to the mall not you…I don't know why you have to come oh wait because you want to spend mom's money.."

"shut up you know if we aren't going to the mall then you can't get her the stupid gift"

"honey don't worry I'll still take you to the mall but jin your sister is in charge"

"what!"

"hahaha"

"uhh.." (jin crosses his arms)

(few minutes later)

(at the car park)

"here's your money"

(jin mother gives to jin sister)

"and that's your money ji-"

(jin sister grabs his money)

"wha!"

"don't worry I'll take care of his money"

"what no!"

"am older!"

"mom!"

"uh…I don't got much time if your sister doesn't gives you the money then I'll buy you something ok."

"fine!"

(jin sister sticks out her tongue)

"and also you sister can help you"

"WHAT!" (both of them)

"but also you two have to meet me at the entrances at 7:00"

"ok"

(at the shopping mall)

"where are you going?"

"uh am going to look around stay close to me but not to close"

"fine..?"

"also you got to help me with stuff.."

"wha.."

"you want your money right?"

"that's not fair.."

(jin's sister pull his to any shop)

"stop pulling me now….so what are we getting for Karin?"

"huh….oh I totally forgot"

(jin sister trying on a perfume)

"jin what do you think?"

"of what?"

"the perfume jin!"

(jin sister puts some on jin face by accident)

"uhh…it's horrible"

"now I think about it smells really bad on you…"

"uh…"

"fine..is that for karin"

"no.."

(jin sister give's money to jin)

"here"

"huh?"

"why don't you buy her something, that's what you're here for right and you complain to much?"

"yeah…but I don't know what to buy for her"

"come on you know"

"I know what watermelon head am a guy.."

"oh am sorry I thought you were a girl..!" (smirking)

"uh….you're an idiot !"

"ha…fine usually girls like perfumes"

"but I don't like any of them and also I don't know which kind does Karin like"

"oh dear…Wow you don't even know anything about her."

"I do that why am dating her"

"huh how about make up"

(jin sister pointing over there)

"uh I don't know which kind of make up she wears and like"

"ok…"

"well then just look around.."

"huh you supposed to be helping me"

"I am, am telling you to look around and buy her some thing and leave me **alone**"

"uh…"

"go on!"

"wha.."

(jin sister starts pushing jin)

"now go shoo"

"uh fine"

"and jin meet me at the entrances at 6:45"

"ok.."

(jin starts wondering around the stores)

"(sign) what can I buy for her.."

(the jin saw a cute gift shop)

"huh"

(jin entered in and starts looking around)

"uh.."

"can I help you sir" said the assistant of the shop

"uh…yeah well I was trying to find a gift for a girl."

"oh ok I'll help you sir"

"thanks"

(the assistant shows his some rings)

"what do you think sir?"

"uh..I don't know.."

"oh…"

"but that one does look nice.."

"oh yes the purple ring but do you know her finger size?"

"no.."

"oh.."

"I'll look for something else"

"ok please tell me if you need any help"

"ok thanks"

(jin starts looking around the shop again then suddenly he saw some hair clips)

"ha they cute.."

(jin didn't know which one of these were cutest ones in there)

"excuse but which one of these clips do you think is cute?"

"uh I don't know sir I guess any"

"uh thanks.."

(jin took out his phone and called his sister)

"what is it idiot am hang out with a guy and that not you.."

that's why she told me to go away..

"I don't care but I found something for Karin but I don't know which one to have"

"one?…which shop are you in?"

"the gift shop"

"oh that shop...so what are you getting her then?"

"a clip"

"a chip? What she's hungry?"

"what not a chip a hair clip are you death or something?"

"hahaha I don't care.. I don't want to talk you bye loser"

"uhh"

"sir what about these?"

(the assistant brings in a small black ring box)

"huh"

(the assistant gives it to jin)

"its not a ring but what do you thing sir?"

(inside was one cute brown kitten bracelet Crystal Cute Vintage)

"what do you think sir"

"uh I-"

"if you are giving it to your girlfriend she will love it.."

"really!"

"yep any girl would love this!"

"ok I'll buy this"

"sure sir"

(jin buys cute brown kitten bracelet Crystal Cute Vintage)

"thanks.."

"come again"

"bye"

(jin leave the store)

"uh what time is it?"

(jin looked at his watch)

"its 6:45 I can get there"

(jin saw his sister at the enters)

"you're bit late…did you get her the clip"

"so did that guy at the mall dumped you.."

"stop changing the question and shut up"

"ok.."

"did you?"

"no I buyed her something else"

"uh what"

"something…"

"yeah…something"

"uhh its not even for you.."

"I know if I was Karin I would hate it even if it is a chip!"

"what!…fine so what did you buy?"

"some clothes… shoes….e.c.t.."

"uh…."

I should have never asked..

(10 minute later jin mother came)

"jin did you get want you want?"

"uh yeah.."

(in the car)

"so idiot tell me what did you get for you princess?"

"why should I tell f.a.t melon head"

"WHAT! Mom jin called me fat melon head"

"jin.."

"what do you choose watermelon head then"

"huh...no...yes…what...no"

"huh what both of them then"

"NO"

"hahaha"

"jin stop ignoring your sister"

"ha..ha..fine ok..ha"

"uuh.."

(at home)

"jin honey come downstairs for your dinner?"

"yeah later"

(jin room)

Should I call Karin…

(jin looked at the kiss scene picture)

Finally my wish was granted!

I can already see my future with Karin

Me and her holding hands walking through the park with our cute son and daughter!

Sooo amazing!

(jin starts throwing pillows in the air again!)

Kazune pov

(kazune in his bedroom)

Why won't Karin tell me the truth!

And what was she doing with that stupid jin

I thought that she hated him..

Uhh girls like her are so annoying

(kazune mother comes back from the shopping)

"kazune am back"

"hey mom.."

(kazune mother comes to kazune room)

"uh that weird"

"…"

"you haven't even done your collage homework"

"oh.."

"kazune is something wrong you look like you saw a ghost"

"wha…no…nothing"

"uh…ok"

(kazune mother leave the room)

Uh…why am I so spaced out like this. I should be thinking about the homework

(kazune goes to his computer and turns it on then checks his homework file)

I done the homework already….There nothing to do..

(then kazune see his last day of high school pictures)

The first picture…me..

The second the school

The third yuuki and Miyon Yi

Fourth micchi

Fifth himeka

Ha himeka and me…it so weird hearing about the truth between me and himeka..

Sixth Karin That picture we took together…

(flashback)

"so you brought you camera"

"yeah so do you want to get a picture tog-..."

"yeah sure I'll put my arm around and you press your and I'll press my button"

"ok"

"1...2...3..chesse"both of them.

"ah this picture is great this is a keeper for sure…"

(flashback ended)

Seeing the photo makes me laugh and makes me forget all of the troubles but right now in my mind it feels like am going to face more…

Hey fans

Thanks for reading please comment my story and also visit my website it will mean a lot to me! Sorry that jin had so much

Here is the link to my website:  . /

It might go or change in the future….


	6. the morning wake up

**After I seen you as friend I want more **

**please comment after reading this story also visit my website please its on my main page **!

PLEASE VISIT MY WEBSITE you guys can read my fan fiction stories in to manga version! And also read at the end please! **also if you guys want to see how kazune, Karin, jin were wearing please visit my website**.

* * *

if you want to see what kazune or karin or any of the character's are wear or what they have just see on my website its on my main page just click my name thank you..

* * *

karin pov

(karin walking toward the kitchen)

"hi honey" said karin mother.

"hey mom"

"where were you"

"huh"

"well I didn't see you in your bedroom"

"I went somewhere"

"oh…ok"

"with kazune?"

"no.."

"ok…then help me put the chopstick on the table"

"yeah.."

"um.."

(karin put the chopsticks on the table)

"mom what are we having tonight"

"some chicken nanban, pork shogakyaki with rice"

"great"

(karin and her mother having their dinner)

"karin is something wrong"

"uh no.."

"then why are you eating slowly then, you don't like it?"

"n-no it good"

"oh.."

"karin…I think you better go to sleep after the dinner"

"huh why?"

"you have to go to college tomorrow"

"uh..I totally forgot…uh"

"ha…ha"

"well am finish"

"ok..karin"

"yeah"

"did something happened between you to?"

"between who?"

"you and kazune"

"no…nothing happened"

(karin washes her dishes and goes upstairs)

why doesn't anyone shut up and stop calling his name

(karin opens her bedroom door and runs toward her bed and coves herself with her pillows)

am also a human being its not like his a god!

uh..

(next day, morning, karin room, time 7:10)

"karin wake up you're going to be late for college"

"wha.."

(karin peeks out of her blanket)

"uh.."

(the light hit karin face)

stupid light

"karin wake up its 7:10"

"what!"

(karin looks at the alarm clock)

"oh no.."

"mom I told you to wake me up at 6:00"

"I did but you told me to wake you up later"

"uh..!"

(karin runs to the toilet)

uh I got a hour…uh

"mom did you do my breakfast?"

"yeah"

"thanks"

(after 15 minutes in the toilet)

what should I wear?

(karin opens her cupboard)

"yeah.."

I'll just wear my Raglan-Sleeve T-Shirt with long Washed Denim Shirt

and for the short I'll wear red Herring Dark blue high waisted denim

(karin mother enters in her room)

"some karin you don't want to be late.."

"yeah"

"mom have you seen my black converse"

"karin… they are down stairs"

"oh.."

"come then"

"I'll just need to get my bag I'll meet you downstairs "

"ok"

(karin mother leaves)

my Faux-Leather Trim Denim Tote

"karin have you found your bag"

"yeah…am coming"

(at the breakfast table)

"mom can you check if my book are in the bag?"

"ok.."

(karin mom looked in the bag)

"yeah you do"

"thanks.."

"karin where's your phone?"

"oh its upstairs I'll get it"

"eat your breakfast"

"ok.."

"I'll get it"

(karin mother gets the phone)

"karin who gave you this cover of your phone"

"uh that…it was kazune"

"oh I never saw this one"

"when did he buy it?"

"last year on my birthday"

"but why did you use it now?"

"because I had my old cover on but on Friday I dropped my phone and my cover phone broke so I had to use that one"

"oh ok it very cute"

"yeah…"

"mom its 8:05 I have to go bye.."

"sure.."

(karin leaves)

(karin looks at her phone)

uh this sucks…

jin pov

(jin in his bedroom, time 7:15)

"jin honey wake up"

uhh…

"JIN WAKE UP IDIOT!"

(jin sister banging on the door)

"what!"

"your going to be late for college"

"wha.."

(jin looks at the clock)

"oh dawn it"

"ha ha loser"

"go away"

"fine…uh go away…stupid I woke him up" (with a small voice)

(jin sister goes to her bedroom)

"uh I need to get ready"

(jin opens the door)

"mom can you leave the breakfast on the table"

"sure honey but get dressed!"

"sure!"

(after the toilet)

(jin looking through his cup bored)

I'll wear grey Contrast-Trim V-Neck T-Shirt

and I'll wear for the jeans…my black Slim-Fit Jeans with the black and white stripes

yup but..

"mom where did you kept my dark blue Cotton Blend Hoodie?"

"on the hanger"

"on thanks"

"also you bag is in the living room"

"ok.."

(after getting dressed jin goes down stairs)

"here's your breakfast jin.."

"thanks mom.."

"honey I'll get your bag is it the dark blue Buckled Flap Backpack"

"yeah"

"ok"

(jin starts to put his shoes on)

"honey I got your bag"

"thanks mom.."

"sure"

"I have to go bye mom"

"bye honey"

(jin opens the door)

"jin honey your gift"

"what!"

(jin runs fast as he could to his bedroom and get the gift)

"honey did you get it?"

"yup"

"ok"

(jin leaves)

fuh that was closes…

(jin opening the black box)

I just can't wait!

kazune pov

(kazune in his bedroom time 7:00)

"kazune are you a wake?"

"yeah.."

(kazune looked in the mirror)

huh…

kazune puts his white and blue Stripe T-Shirt with one red line and his black jeans with the white belt.

"honey I left your breakfast on the table I have to go to work ok"

"yeah...ok"

"bye honey"

"bye.."

"my hoodie"

(kazune puts his light blue Striped Hoodie )

(kazune gets his bag white Buckled Canvas Backpack)

Am ready to go…

(kazune goes to the breakfast table and starts eating his cereal )

Eating here alone is boring..

(kazune's mother call him)

"hi honey"

"hi mom what wrong?"

"I forgot to tell you where I kept your lunch money"

"oh.."

"its on the living room table"

"thanks"

"sure...bye"

"bye.."

(kazune closed the phone)

The money…and my hat..

(kazune gets his grey hat and his money)

(kazune leaves)

(kazune phone starts to ring)

"huh.."

(id: himeka)

Oh..

"hi himeka.."

"hi kazune so I was wondering if you want to walk together?"

"oh"

"oh are you walking with Karin?"

"uh I dunno.."

"oh ok …"

"well I'll see you in college"

"huh?"

"bye"

(kazune closed the phone)

Uh..

(kazune sees some students form his old high school)

"look its kazune hey there!"

"hi kazune!"

"hi kazune how have you been!"

"hi guys…"

"how have you been doing kazune"

"fine.."

"ok"

"are you going to college?"

"yeah"

"oh then where's Karin I thought she was going to college too?"

"yeah I thought you'll be walking together"

"yeah…where is she?"

"she told me that her mum will drop her off.."

"oh…ok"

"so aren't you five are going to college?"

"no...not all of us.."

"oh well I have to go I'll be late bye"

"bye also tell Karin we said hi ok"

"yeah.."

(they left..)

Huh…

(normal pov at college)

(time 8:10)

(micchi was at the front entrance waiting for jin)

Micchi pov

"uh jin is late.."

(jin starts running toward micchi)

"finally"

"sorry…. uh…am.. late"

"why did you told me to come to college early?"

"I'll tell you later but is Karin here?"

"wha..no I donno"

"good I have to tell you something that happened between me and Karin.."

"what?"

"guess?"

"ok….she dumped you!"

"yes…WHAT NO!"

"then what?"

"come here"

(jin starts pulling micchi toward the tree next to the bench)

"ok.."

"it all started yesterday"

"what?"

"me… and… Karin.. are g-g-"

(jin blushing)

"what?"

"going out"

"what!"

"yep.."

"no way.."

"way.."

"somebody pinch me.."

"fine.."

(jin pinches micchi)

"ouch!"

"sorry but you did tell me to do that"

"huh..who did this happened?"

"well it happened yesterday"

Yesterday..

(flashback)

"wait kazune look"

"what?"

"Karin is with jin"

"WHAT!"

"where!"

"over there"

"huh"

(flashback ended)

"jin were you two at the gold green park?"

"yeah how did you know"

"I think saw you there"

"oh"

"but.."

"but what?"

"what about the picture of you and Karin kissing…did that happened or not?"

"it did and I got a picture"

"really..?"

"yep"

"show me"

"here"

(jin gets out his phone and shows him the picture)

"there.."

"omg…."

"see"

"wow"

(micchi look at his watch)

"its time already we should go in"

"yeah.."

* * *

Hi fans

Thanks for reading! Hoped you enjoyed the story… but this part was how they woke up in the morning **also if you guys want to see how kazune, Karin, jin were wearing please visit my website to see hope you enjoy it **and tell me what you think! This will really help me thanks the website is on my main page by clicking on my name : mellitalove

Thanks bye from mellitalove keeping fighting

Please say happy birthday to me on the 17 oct!

On twitter or my website

but please comment on my website to thank you this is how!:

my website then on there there is a button called clap

on it

your name and your messages!

after you wrote the message press preview

press post!


	7. the worse day

**After I seen you as friend I want more **

**Chapter 5**

**please comment after reading this story also visit my website please its on my main page **!

PLEASE VISIT MY WEBSITE you guys can read my fan fiction stories in to manga version! And also read at the end please! **also if you guys want to see how kazune, Karin, jin were wearing please visit my website**.

also sorry its short...

* * *

(college entrance time 8:14)

Kazune pov 

Uh I finally made it…

(kazune saw jin talking to micchi..)

Uh…jin…and….Karin…yesterday…uuh…my head hurts..

(himeka calls kazune on the phone)

"hi kazune!"

"hi..himeka.."

"what's wrong?"

"nothing.."

"are you sure?"

"yeah.."

"ok…but where are you?"

"at the college front entrance"

"really you're there already!"

"yeah.."

"ok but wait of me I'll be there in few minutes"

"ok"

(kazune cuts the phone)

(the wind blew kazune hair…. the only thing that kazune had on his mind was what is jin telling micchi?)

I need a drink..

(kazune saw the snack bar vending machine)

"ah.."

(kazune put the coin in and he gets his water and then beside him he could hear jin and micchi convection)

What are they saying?

"me… and… Karin.. are g-g-"

Karin and what you idiot..

"what?"

"going out"

"what!"

What!

(kazune drops his drink)

"yep.."

"no way.."

No It can't be...Karin….him….going…out

"way.."

Ah!

"somebody pinch me.."

I'll pinch you jin and micchi

"fine.."

(jin pinches micchi)

"ouch!"

Uh..

(then suddenly a girl from kazune high school class showed up in front of him)

"hi kazune!"

"hi.."

"I hope you didn't forget about me.."

"n-no I didn't"

"that's great so how was your summer holidays'?"

"fine…how was your"

"fine as well….but where's Karin..?"

"uh…her mom will drop her off.."

"oh ok I see can you say hi for me"

"yeah….sure.."

"thanks bye kazune"

"bye.."

"and also I hope we are in same class for some of the subjects"

"yeah...bye"

"bye"

(the girls leaves and kazune starts to listen the convection again)

"it did and I got a picture"

Wha..what picture..

"really..?"

"yep"

"show me"

"here"

(jin gets out his phone and shows him the picture)

Darn it I cant see it..

"there.."

"omg…."

Uuh..

"see"

(himeka saw kazune near the vending machine)

"hi kazune.."

Ah himeka I forgot..

(himeka walks toward kazune and puts her arm around his)

"finally I found you.."

"yeah.."

"is something wrong?"

"no"

"ok"

(himeka takes out her phone and show kazune the time)

"kazune we should go to our classes.."

"yeah.."

"let go!"

(himeka drags kazune to the front entrance door)

Karin pov

"am late!"

(Karin starts running)

"uh.."

"finally am here!"

(Karin starts running towards the front entrance door)

"yah!"

"finally I can start my day.."

(time 9:30)

"first class in B10 for science.."

(Karin enters in the room)

Wow the room is huge!

I wonder if I can find anyone I know…

(the same girl who talked with kazune walk towards Karin)

"hey Karin"

"hey!"

"I cant believe it you and I are in the same class finally I have someone I know in this class.."

"yeah me too!"

"do you know if kazune is in this class too?"

"I don't know.."

"oh what about micchi?"

"oh his is ict"

"oh ok what about jin.."

"jin..uh"

(jin enters in the class room)

"hey Karin.."

"yeah we have jin!"

"hi.. Won't you in kazune class for English?"

"yeah I was but are you in this class?"

"no am not...so Karin…uh "

"yeah.."

(kazune enters in the class room)

"oh look kazune is in this class.."

Uhh why! Why me why here, right now am all alone with kazune in this class!

"hey Kazune!…oh he also with himeka"

And himeka…uhh!

"huh..oh.."

"Karin are you ok?"

(jin touches her shoulder)

"uh yeah.."

"ok.."

"well I should be going to my sit bye guys!"

"bye.."

"yeah bye"

"uh Karin"

"yeah?"

"I need to show you something after your last period"

"sure.."

"ok!"

(jin hugs Karin)

"bye.."

"bye.."

(jin leaves)

Oh…its not fair…

Micchi pov

I wonder what's going to happen now…

And also a shocker that Karin kissed jin...well he kissed her…uh

Uhh wow this is how life is…wow…if this life was a story this story will be stupid.

(jin enters in the room)

"hey jin"

"hey micchi"

(jin sits next to mcchi)

"what's wrong?"

"nothing"

"come on.."

"fine.. Kazune and himeka are in Karin's science class"

"oh..but is she alone?"

"well no there is a girl from kazune English class"

"oh I see…"

"I hope Karin is ok"

"yeah"

* * *

Hey fans

Thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed reading this but keep supporting me and visit me on my website thanks.

And also wish me happy birthday thanks!


	8. science class!

**After I seen you as friend I want more **

**Chapter 8**

**please comment after reading this story also visit my website please its on my main page **!

PLEASE VISIT MY WEBSITE you guys can read my fan fiction stories in to manga version!

I know I added this stupid science bit in there if you are not interested to it please skip that part if you want…

* * *

Karin pov

Uhh why did kazune took this class..

"Wait what is this class? oh…now I remember what class this is!..uh"

(everyone starts staring at Karin…)

"oops uh I was loud…"

"HA HA…HAHA"

(everyone starts laughing)

"Karin is your name right.." said one girl

"yeah I am.."

"you're very funny Karin"

"yeah you are"

"yeah I thought this day will be boring but you're very funny Karin, since we have double science"

"yeah!"

"th-thanks.." said Karin

"its ok!"

"can I sit next to you!" said some of the girls and the boys

"uh yeah!"

"yeah"

(everyone started to sit in there sits and that's when the teacher came)

"good morning class my name is mrs bon bon" (she started to write her name on the bored)

Ha ha her name is bon bon!

"sorry some how I now this is kind of mean but I already got a sitting plan"

"what!" said everyone

"so everyone stand up please"

(everyone stood up and went to the back of the wall)

"why are we doing this?" said one of the student

"so I can remember your names easily"

Uh my name is Karin k-a-r-i-n uhh

"so on the bored is your sitting plan"

"uh.."

I don't want to be sitting next to kazune uhhh

(Karin closed hers eyes hoping that she wasn't going to sitting next to kazune)

"Karin why are you closing your eyes?" said one of the girls

"yeah!?"

"uh I want this to be a surpise..uh"

"oh I see"

(everyone went to there sit and Karin still had her eyes closed)

"miss hanazono I think you should go to your sit now"

"oh ok.."

(Karin opened her eyes)

"uh.."

(karin didn't dare to look at the sitting plan)

I don't want to look because anything I wish for becomes a nightmare..

(then suddenly Karin saw a empty sit next to a guy)

"hi.."

"uh you're not supposed to be sitting here"

"huh?"

(Karin staring at the bored)

Uh uh

Why..

It can't be its..

Its…

Himeka!

"himeka"

"yes himeka is over here at the front miss hanazono we don't got all day so come on.." said mrs bon bon

No way..

(Karin sits next to a girl and himeka)

Uh I forgot that himeka was here!

Uh the worst day ever…

(The lesson started and everyone started to talk behind the teacher's back)

"uhh"

"hey you're Karin right?."

"uh yeah"

"hi its nice to meet you my name is Miyon"

"uh hello"

"don't you think that bon bon is a very funny name?"

"yeah me too!"

"huph you do know that bon bon means sweets in French " said himeka

"wow that's cool but kind of funny you must be clever" said the girl sitting next karin

Uh…show off…

"ok students so I was thinking of doing a presentation in front of the class about blood and cells and the brain" said the teacher

Uh…

"but I'll choose the pairs" said the teacher

That never turns out good

"ok…now I'll start…"

(the teacher started to call out names and put them in too pairs)

"ok himeka and Miyon"

huh I wanted her uh..

(2 minutes later)

"does everyone got a partner?" said the teacher

"uh I don't" said Karin

"oh doesn't anyone else doesn't have a partner?"

(one hand went up..)

"oh miss hanazono there's one there at the back.."

No… no It can't be….

"mr kujyou.."

Uhhhh!

(Karin gets her stuff and moves at the back and sits next to kazune)

"hi.."

that's the only thing that popped up in my mind..

"hi…"

"ok you got 45 minute of the class to get this ready and after that you are going to present it in front of the class" said the teacher.

Why him…

"the text books are at that the right and the computers are at the left and if you need any more information's ask me also add scientific words in your presentation that will give you extra marks any more questions….ok and start now"

The only thing I want to do is sleep..

"come on Karin.."

"huh.."

"you get the text books and I'll log on to the computer"

"uh ok.."

Wow he looks…normal

(Karin starts reading the texts book trying to find information's about the blood cells and the brain and kazune was on the computer)

"did you find anything?"

"yeah I did"

"ok can you write this on a piece of paper"

"huh.."

"so that I can copy it down on to the computer"

"oh yeah.."

"thanks.."

(Karin starts writing the information down on the paper)

"Karin…"

"yeah.."

"uh.."

"uh what?"

"nothing…are you done?"

"nearly"

"ok"

Was he thinking about…

"here you go kazune its done"

"thanks.."

(kazune starts typing it up)

"Karin can you get the other text books"

"sure.."

Is that all his making me do! Does he think that am sooo lazy uh the nerve of this guy

"ok I got some"

"thanks.."

Is that all his going to say…I wonder what is himeka thinking right now….me being partners with kazune…maybe she is thinking that me and kazune are talking behind her back or maybe that she thinks that I am cruse her well that part it is true….I wonder….

"Karin am done typing the first side did you find any more information?"

"yeah this is for the cells…"

"ok….you can read this part"

"ok.."

"what about blood?"

"it on the blue text book page 58 or 68"

"ok"

"did you find it?"

"yeah…"

"ok.."

(few minute later)

"kazune how many slides did we do?"

"uh wait..1...6.…9..14.…14 we did 14 slides"

"oh that's fine do we need anything else?"

"yeah little bit more about the brain"

"uh sure.."

(Karin looks in the text books)

"found something"

"what?"

"here.."

(Karin give him the text book)

"thanks"

"kazune should I type this?"

"huh?"

"well you did the most of the work…so I think I should do this part.."

"oh ok…are sure?"

"yeah sure! That time you can talk with himeka"

"….."

"kazune?"

"yeah.."

"should we switch sits"

"yeah"

(Karin sit where kazune was)

"I'll be right back"

"huh where are you going?"

"maybe mrs bon bon know something about the brain too"

"uh sure"

(Karin started to type the information down)

Uh it soo weird having kazune sit beside me and mostly it reminds me of the old times I had with kazune laughing in class and having lunch together talking about random things and every year I would go to...uh…forget it Karin uh…keep your self together….

(kazune came)

"Karin are you finished typing it up?"

"uh nearly….kazune did you use scientific words?"

"yeah I did like always.."

I forgot…

"….yeah….have you got more information's?"

"yeah...I'll type that"

"uh are you sure?"

"yup.."

"ok"

"Karin.."

"yeah"

"are….are you going out with jin?"

"huh?"

"forgot what I said that.."

No way…

"uh.."

"ok class listen up the times up so you got extra 5 minute to add few bits in there" said mrs bon bon

"Karin I'll start putting the information about the brain"

"yeah sure.."

(kazune starts typing fast)

"are you one?"

"yeah done.."

"ok 5 minute are up ok first is himeka and Miyon"

(they both went to the front)

"this is ours about blood and cell and the brain"

Wow to me it went on forever….uh….

(after 34 minute)

"ok now we have the last two people that is Karin hanzono and kazune kujyou please come at the front" said mrs bon bon

"ok" said kazune

(they both came at the front)

"kazune did you get the usb stick?"

"yeah I'll just put it in the computer"

"ok"

(kazune put the usb stick on the computer and put the slide up)

"ok…am Karin hanazono and this is kazune kujyou.."

"ready.."

"ok…our presentation is about blood cells and brain"

"Karin….you start.." said kazune

"cell- Cells contain DNA deoxyribonucleic acid, the genetic information necessary for directing cellular activities. DNA is a type of molecule known as a nucleic acid. In prokaryotic cells, the single bacterial DNA molecule is not separated from the rest of the cell but coiled up in a region of the cytoplasm called the nucleoid region."

"and here are some pictures of the cells" said kazune.

(Karin goes to the computer and changes the slide)

"blood or blood cells Blood cells are made in the bone marrow. The bone marrow is the soft, spongy material in the centre of the bones that produces about 95 percent of the body's blood cells. Most of the adult body's bone marrow is in the pelvic bones, breast bone, and the bones of the spine.

There are other organs and systems in our bodies that help regulate blood cells. The lymph nodes, spleen, and liver help regulate the production, destruction, and differentiation of cells. The production and development of new cells is a process called haematopoiesis." said kazune.

(kazune went to the computer)

"Blood makes up around 7% of the weight of a human body. Blood contains red blood cells, white blood cells and platelets. These blood cells float in a yellow liquid called blood plasma. Blood plasma is made up of 90% water and also contains various nutrients, electrolytes, gases, proteins, glucose and hormones. Blood plasma can be separated from the cells by spinning blood in a device known as a centrifuge until the cells collect at the bottom of the tube. Red blood cells have the important job of carrying oxygen around the body. ." said Karin

wow kazune added loads of information's...

(kazune went next to Karin)

"White blood cells are an important part of the body's immune system. They defend against certain bacteria, viruses, cancer cells, infectious diseases and other unwanted materials. Platelets help blood clot in order to limit bleeding when your skin is cut. Blood clots can occasionally have negative effects, if they form in blood vessels going to the brain they can cause a stroke while clotting in a blood vessel going to the heart can lead to a heart attack." said kazune

"that's very good keep on going we got 2 minute of the class" said mrs bon bon.

"huh.. Kazune you start thing time for the brain.."

"ok..The human brain is like a powerful computer that stores our memory and controls how we as humans think and react. The brain is the center of the human nervous system, controlling our thoughts, movements, memories and evolution, the human brain has become more and more complicated, many of its interesting properties are still not well understood by brain contains billions of nerve cells that send and receive information around the body…" said kazune

"The human brain is over three times as big as the brain of other mammals that are of similar body side of the brain interacts largely with just one half of the body, but for reasons that are not yet fully understood, the interaction is with opposite sides, the right side of the brain interacts with the left side of the body, and vice versa." said Karin

"is that all?" said mrs bon bon

"yes.." said both of them

"good…A+"

"huh why?" said Karin

"well I saw both of you didn't copy and paste the information and that's very good"

"thank you" said kazune

"class you may go now"

(everyone started to go)

Wow my first A+.. Yeah!

(Karin saw kazune talking with himeka)

Huh…

Normal pov

"hi Karin"

"hi Miyon"

"Karin do you want to get a snack?"

"sure!"

(Karin and Miyon were both outside)

"what level did you get?" said Karin

"A+"

"cool I have the same"

"yeah so how are you finding the school?"

"fine.."

"do you know anyone from your old school?"

"uh yeah many.."

"who?"

"kazune, himeka, the girl with the ginger hair I forgot her name..,"

"oh"

"jin, micchi"

"whos micchi?"

(jin and micchi starts coming towards Karin)

"hey Karin!"

"hey hanazono"

"hey micchi hey jin!"

"who this?" said micchi"

"oh this is Miyon"

"hi"

"that is micchi"

"oh hi"

(they all started to laugh)

"oh I remember I had to meet himeka am soo sorry Karin"

"its ok sure.."

"bye see you later!"

(Miyon leaves)

"are you ok Karin..?"

"yeah I am fine"

"Karin.. I have to show you something"

"huh…"

(jin looks at micchi)

"..what?"

"uh..um"

"ok...ok…I'll leave but I'll be back"

"ha..ha"

(micchi leaves)

"here"

"huh?"

(jin get a small black ring box)

"here.."

"what's in here?"

"uh…close your eyes.."

"uh…ok"

(Karin closes her eyes)

"ok…"

"Karin can you hold your hand out."

"uh….sure?"

"thanks"

"jin are you done?"

"almost.."

(jin puts something on her wrist)

"you can open them.."

"huh!"

"wh-what do you think….?" (blushing)

"that amazing jin!"

"really!"

"yeah really how did you know I liked cats?"

"well in high school you used to draw doodles them in your maths book.."

"ha ha ha….wait you saw my maths book.."

"uh…..well…yeah.."

"ha…you're really funny jin"

"am glad you liked it"

"thank you…"

"Karin"

"yeah.."

"does…does that mean we are girl"

(jin takes in a big breath in)

"does that mean we are girlfriend and boyfriend!"

"uh…..yeah.."

"finally.."

(jin hugs Karin…)

"uh Karin.."

"yeah.."

"close your eyes again"

"sure.."

(jin started to get closer and kissed Karin on her forehead)

"huh!"

"thanks"

"for what jin?"

"for being my girlfriend.."

"…yeah…."

* * *

Hey fans!

Wow I did a very loooong one….wow well that good for me and you guys! Sorry I didn't update! I just couldn't think if I should have this or that so it took forever…sorry…. But I know I added this stupid science bit in there but I found the information in my book so I used that information…..and also I did use scientific word in there because of kazune you know his smart…yeah… well thanks anyways please leave a comment after reading this story from mellitalove also visit my website!


	9. green grass

**After I seen you as friend I want more **

**Chapter 9**

**please comment after reading this story also visit my website please its on my main page **!

PLEASE VISIT MY WEBSITE you guys can read my fan fiction stories in to manga version!

Soooo sorry that I didn't update for a long time but I need you support so please leave a comment after reading this story! Also visit my website

* * *

Normal pov

(Karin and Miyon were both outside and kazune and himeka at the front door)

"kazune can you see miyon" said himeka

"why are you looking for her?"

"because we are going to work together for the next subject"

"oh.."

"are you jealous?"

"huh…no"

"oh ok…"

"I'll see if I can find her.."

"yeah thanks"

"I'll get a drink.."

"ok...I'll be here.."

"sure.."

(kaune goes to the vending machine to get a drink and he saw miyon with Karin, jin and micchi..)

"ah she's with them… should I tell himeka" said kazune

(jin and micchi starts coming towards Karin)

"hey Karin!"

"hey hanazono"

"hey micchi hey jin!"

"who this?" said micchi"

"oh this is Miyon"

"hi"

"that is micchi"

"oh hi"

(they all started to laugh)

"oh I remember I had to meet himeka am soo sorry Karin"

"its ok sure.."

"bye see you later!"

(Miyon leaves)

(kazune gets his drink and he gets a phone call form his mom)

"hey mom"

"hey kazune how's the college?"

"its ok.."

"oh you got the money right?"

"yeah I did"

"did you find Karin then"

"uh…yeah we are in the same science class"

"oh that's great then you should able to talk with her then.."

"yeah… I have to go mom"

"oh….ok sure honey bye see you later at home I'll be a little late home"

"ok bye"

(kazune cuts the phone)

(micchi leaves)

Kazune pov

(jin get a small black ring box)

What that…

"here.."

"what's in here?"

"uh…close your eyes.."

"uh…ok"

(Karin closes her eyes)

"ok…"

"Karin can you hold your hand out."

"uh….sure?"

"thanks"

"jin are you done?"

"almost.."

(jin puts something on her wrist)

"you can open them.."

"huh!"

"wh-what do you think….?" (blushing)

Wait why is Karin being nice to him? thought she hated him…

"that amazing jin!"

"really!"

"yeah really how did you know I liked cats?"

"well in high school you used to draw doodles them in your maths book.."

Huh I remember that she used to do that all the time

"ha ha ha….wait you saw my maths book.."

"uh…..well…yeah.."

"ha…you're really funny jin"

"am glad you liked it"

"thank you…"

"Karin"

"yeah.."

"does…does that mean we are girl"

(jin takes in a big breath in)

"does that mean we are girlfriend and boyfriend!"

So…they are going out…

"uh…..yeah.."

"finally.."

(jin hugs Karin…)

"uh Karin.."

"yeah.."

"close your eyes again"

"sure.."

(jin started to get closer and kissed Karin on her forehead)

"huh!"

"thanks"

"for what jin?"

"for being my girlfriend.."

"…yeah…."

(kazune turn his hand into a fist)

Like I care…

(kazune goes back where himeka and miyon was)

"hi kazune" said himeka

"oh yeah we are in the same science class right!" said miyon

"yeah.."

"oh are you two dating?" said miyon

"huh.." said kazune

"uh yeah we are" said himeka (blushing)

"yeah…"

"ohh how cutee! I also have a boyfriend but he goes to a different college.."

"ok.."

"himeka I think we should go to our next class"

"yeah your right kazune I'll see you later then"

"ok…"

(himeka comes forward and kiss kazune on his right cheek)

"bye.."

"bye" said kazune

"bye kazune see you later you two make a nice couple!" said miyon

"ha ha thanks miyon" said himeka

(both of them left..)

(sigh)

Why… why does my heart hurt seeing jin and Karin making out… any ways I have to get to my next subject maths…

(kaune goes to his maths class yo8)

"yo3,4,5,6,7 found it 8" said kazune

"hi kazune looks like we are in the same class" said micchi

"yeah shall we go in?"

"sure" said micchi

(they both enter)

"hello students am mr cath you can sit any where you like"

(everyone went to there sit and kazune and micchi sat together)

"ok students right now the first subject is about x=y2"

(the teacher kept on talking)

"so how is it going between you two.." said micchi

"huh?"

"you and himeka"

"oh fine…"

"oh ok…but you don't sound fine"

"you can tell…"

"yep.."

"huh…really.."

"so what happened?"

"I don't know why but when I saw that Karin and jin were together my heart started to hurts maybe its because I don't like jin or maybe I don't want jin to date Karin.."

"but jin hasn't effected your life...only Karin but I understand.."

"I know.."

"and kazune you are dating himeka"

"no its not like that I don't like Karin I like her as a friend you know that as a very close friend"

"oh.."

"micchi what were you talking about at the front gate with jin?"

"oh that you headed that?"

"well kind of what were you two talking about?"

"oh that jin and Karin went on a date"

"is that all?"

"yup pretty much.."

"ok"

"so class is finished" said mr cath

(everyone started to pack up)

"what do you got next" said kazune

"uh social and health…what do you got?" said micchi

"a free period.."

"lucky I got a free period after social and health well see you later"

"see ya…"

(micchi leaves)

(kazune started to walk until he dumped in to miyon and himeka)

"hi kazune" said himeka

"hi kazune!" saidd miyon

"hey"

"what do you got next" said miyon

"I got a free period"

"cool" said miyon

"me and miyon got history" said himeka

"ok…"

"will see you at the cafeteria" said himeka

"ok I'll see then"

"bye.." said both of them

(kazune goes outside and sit on the green grass as the wind blows his hair he thinks about what happened around him..)

Random flashbacks..

"for being my girlfriend.." said jin

"…yeah…." said Karin

"oh that jin and Karin went on a date" said micchi

"is that all?" said kazune

"yup pretty much.." said micchi

"does that mean we are girlfriend and boyfriend!" said jin

"uh…..yeah.." said karin

"finally.." said jin

(jin hugs Karin…)

Uhh my head hurts so much I need to stop thinking about this..

(Kazune get his English book and starts reading it..)

"ok…uh this is boring.."

(kazune lays on the grass and starts staring at the clouds.. And the blue sky)

"if I start looking at the cloud it will help me to forget all the trouble.."

Flashback

"no its not like that I don't like Karin I like her as a friend you know that as a very close friend" said kazune

"oh.." said micchi

Flashback ended

Huh a very close friend…

(the sun started to hit kazune face)

"ah.."

(kazune gets his grey hat and puts it on top of this face trying to cover up from the sun and he put his blue earphones in and fell a sleep).

Karin pov

Yeah! I got a free period! Finally and I didn't have kazune in my class yes! Finally peace at last

(Karin looked at the bracelet)

"it does look pretty...I should go out side to get fresh air"

(Karin started to walk around until she nearly stepped on a person)

"hey where are you sleep!- kazune…"

(Karin saw Kazune sleeping on the green glass)

"ah…he was reading… and at the same time listening to music.."

His still the same…

(Karin takes his hat off his face and the sun hit kazune face as he started to move a little..)

"ah he still hates the sun.."

(Karin touches kazune face a little moving his blond hair of his eyes until kazune wakes up)

"Karin" said kazune

"ah am sorry…"

(kazune hold karin wrist)

"don't go.."

"huh.."

"are you dating jin.."

"what!"

* * *

Hey fan!

Sorry I didn't update but I've been sooo busy and I've been thinking about writing more stories! But I do need your support please! So if you can leave a comment of this story or visit my website please that will really help! And thanks by mellitalove keep fighting! And happy new year 2013!


	10. festival

**After I seen you as friend I want more **

**Chapter 10**

**please comment after reading this story also visit my website please its on my main page **!

PLEASE VISIT MY WEBSITE you guys can read my fan fiction stories in to manga version!

Soooo sorry that I didn't update for a long time but I need you support so please leave a comment after reading this story! Also visit my website

* * *

(Karin started to walk around until she nearly stepped on a person)

"hey where are you sleep!- kazune…"

(Karin saw Kazune sleeping on the green glass)

"ah…he was reading… and at the same time listening to music.."

(Karin takes his hat off his face and the sun hit kazune face as he started to move a little..)

"ah he still hates the sun.."

(Karin touches kazune face a little moving his blond hair of his eyes until kazune wakes up)

"Karin" said kazune

"ah am sorry…"

(kazune hold karin wrist)

"don't go.."

"huh.."

"are you dating jin.."

"what!"

"are you.."

"w-why do you need to know…"

"uh am sorry.."

"huh!"

"for being selfish…"

"for what"

(kazune sees the bracket on karins wrist)

"being mad at you and I don't mind that your dating jin…."

"huh!…"

(kazune lets go of Karin wrist)

"uh…well today I meet our high school friends"

"where!"

"when I was walking to college"

"what did they say.."

"they said that they wanted to say hi to you"

"oh ok…. Kazune"

"umm"

"I wish.."

"you wish what?"

"that we were both in high school again...ha am asking a weird wish right I mean you won't be with himeka and all….."

"mm.."

"kazune are you listening?"

"huh yeah…"

"Karin"

"yeah"

"am hungry.!"

"kazune!"

"hope you didn't make your own lunch it looks like garbage food!"

"kazune! You're so mean!"

(Karin starts hitting kazune)

"ha ha ha ouch ok ok ha"

"I didn't make it my mum did"

"ha ha that's still the same"

"ha ha but where's your lunch?"

"oh am going to buy it from the cafeteria"

"umm have my lunch with me"

"wha!"

"we use to do that"

"ha ok.."

(Karin opens her bag and get her plastic box with her food in it)

"here"

"wha"

"eat! Go on"

"are you sure aren't you giving that for jin"

"why would I give my food to jin"

"but you two are dating"

"yeah… but I can choose who I want to give it to!"

"ha ha your still the same"

"you too kazune"

(Karin and kazune started to talk about the past and in history himeka saw kazune and Karin out of the window)

"is something wrong himeka" said miyon

"ah nothing"

(back with kazune and Karin)

"so Karin when will you ever learn how to cook?"

"wha!"

"will it take forever?"

"what no am- am trying my best"

"good luck"

"wha watch me"

"sure"

"your on!"

"ok"

(they both shake hands)

"so kazune are you going to fire work festival?"

"huh!"

"are you?"

"uh I don't know"

"uh….its ok"

"are you?"

"I don't know"

"I see…."

"yeah…"

"Karin I'll see you later but what do you have next?"

"uh English"

"really!"

"yeah why?"

"I got the same, what class?"

"uh s10"

"me too so were in the same class shall we walk together?"

"umm.. Sure!"

"ok let go!"

(they both went to there English class)

(college ended)

"wow English went fast!" said kazune

"yup!"

"kazune!" said himeka

"himeka"

"were you waiting for me?"

"uh huh"

"oh thank you"

"oh hello Karin"

" hi himeka…."

"so kazune shall we go home together?"

"uh sure"

"ok"

(himeka put her arms around kazune)

"let go"

"bye Karin" said kazune

"bye kazune" said Karin

(himeka and kazune left)

"uh…" said Karin

"hey Karin" said jin

"hey jin.."

"so shall we talk together?"

"uh sure.."

(jin and Karin started to walk home)

"so…Karin how was your lesson?.."

"uh they were fine.."

"oh I see…. What….what about kazune.."

"what about him?.."

"did he do or say anything mean to you?"

"no he didn't"

"that's great.."

"Karin uh the fire work festival is coming up do you want to go together"

"umm…ok"

"really!"

"sure"

"you don't mind right?"

"no…not really…"

"great I'll see you on Saturday.."

"ok"

(back with kazune and himeka)

"so kazune are you friends with Karin again"

"uh yeah"

"oh I see…"

"…"

"kazune do you-"

"…."

"kazune are you listening?"

"huh!"

"are you!"

"uh yeah"

"do you want to go to the fire work festival together?"

"uh…"

"please…!"

"uh…fine"

"great!"

"uh…"

"I'll see you on Saturday"

"ok.."

(himeka pulled kazune and kissed him on the cheek)

"bye kazune"

"bye.."

* * *

Hey fan!

I am sooo sorry that I didn't update because I kept on forgetting! And also am sooo sorry that I have lots of spelling mistake I'll fix it later in my own time!

But please keep reading my story thank you from mellitalove


End file.
